Módulo de Kinesis
El Módulo de Telekinesis ("Kinesis"), también conocido como "G.R.I.P" ("A.G.A.R.R.E"), es un pequeño complemento modular que a primera vista recuerda a un disipador de calor grueso con seis veletas, diseñado para utilizarse en conjunto con el Módulo Estabilizador. En tanto el Estabilizador provoca que un objeto se desacelere, el Kinesis se utiliza para suspender y manipular objetos ligeros y pesados a través de un campo de gravedad artificial creado por el módulo. Descripción El Kinesis funciona al proyectar un tubo de energía blanca y chispeante (un campo de gravedad artificial) desde la almohadilla emisora de la palma del guante. Una vez tomado por la punta del rayo de energía, la gravedad del objeto deseado es presumiblemente anulada y éste es llevado hacia el portador. Los objetos pequeños quedarán suspendidos en el aire a una distancia de alrededor de 30 centrímetros de la almohadilla, mientras que los objetos movibles como pallets con rieles y compuertas de cierre se acercarán tanto como sus conexiones lo permitan. La desactivación del efecto del Kinesis libera al objeto, dejándolo caer en dirección al centro de masa gravitacional más cercano. Sin embargo, revertir la polaridad del tubo en cualquier momento después del agarre cause que el objeto capturado sea arrojado lejos del portador con una velocidad inversamente proporcional a la distancia a la que se encontraba de la almohadilla emisora. Al contrario del Módulo Estabilizador, la energía del Kinesis se extrae directamente de la fuente interna de poder del RIG del usuario, por lo tanto no necesita reabastecimiento. Varias funciones del módulo pueden ser mejoradas en cualquier Banco a través de mejoras de nanocircuitería con Nodos de energía. El Módulo de Kinesis se fija en la parte superior del brazalete del Módulo Estabilizador justo delante de su cilindro de enfoque trasero, y funciona en conjunto con una almohadilla emisora redonda incorporada a la palma del componente del guante. El módulo permite al portador el controlar casi cualquier material orgánico e inorgánico con el movimiento de una mano. Jugabilidad En los juegos de Dead Space, el Kinesis se utiliza de varios modos distintos. El modo por defecto y el más común es el de recoger y mover objetos a través del ambiente. A veces esto es sencillamente para despejar el camino del jugador de algún obstáculo, u otras veces se utiliza para transportar objetos tales como Celdas de energía a un lugar en específico. El Kinesis también se utiliza comúnmente para recoger ítems que se encuentran fuera del alcance o bien en lugares donde el jugador no puede llegar. El Kinesis también puede utilizarse para agarrar y arrastar objetos más grandes. Los objetos más grandes que son afectados por el Kinesis son generalmente grandes piezas de maquinaria que presentan distintos grados de interacción dependiendo de la forma en éstas funcionen. Las interacciones de agarre comúnmente incluyen cosas como mover objetos a través de un riel, y desplegar puentes y pasillos que pueden estar suspendidos por encima del jugador. Otro uso importante del Kinesis, y con mucho mayor énfasis durante Dead Space 2, es utilizar los objetos en las cercanías para atacar a los Necromorfos. En el ''Dead Space'' original , arrojar objetos filosos a los Necromorfos les hará daño, cosa que también es cierta de Dead Space: Extraction. Dead Space 2 expandió este concepto al introducir los empalamientos a la serie: los objetos filosos lanzados contra los Necromorfos los atravesarán, e incluso los enviarán volando hacia la superficie más cercana detrás de ellos si su salud es lo suficientemente baja. En Dead Space 2 un empalamiento provoca mucho daño, y casi siempre matará a los Necromorfos no mejorados con un solo objeto. Una de las armas recientemente introducidas en Dead Space 2, el Cañón javalina, funciona de la misma forma que los objetos empaladores. En todos los juegos de Dead Space, las cuchillas desmembradas de los Necromorfos pueden aprovecharse como objetos de empalamieto. Estrategias y Tácticas *Una táctica muy útil en Dead Space 2 es amputarle la extremidad que porta la cuchilla a un Necromorfo de un disparo e inmediatamente después arrojársela de vuelta con Kinesis. Cuando un Necromorfo pierde una extremidad, queda momentáneamente aturdido, creando una oportunidad perfecta para agarrar la extremidad recién cortada y usarla en contra suya. Una vez que un Necromorfo que utiliza cuchillas pierde una extremidad, un Kinesis totalmente mejorado siempre los matará, sin importar si se trata de uno Mejorado o no. Un jugador verdaderamente hábil en el uso de esta táctica puede despachar enemigos portadores de cuchillas casi instantáneamente. Utilizar continuamente ésta táctica puede ser muy útil en dificultades mayores en las que escasea la munición. *Se pueden arrojar objetos contundentes más grandes para noquearlos. Esto deja al enemigo fuera de combate por unos momentos, dándole al jugador tiempo para crear distancia entre el enemigo y él mismo, o para concentrarse en otra amenaza. Vale la pena notar que aunque más allá del aturdimiento parezca que no les haga nada, cualquier objeto arrojado con Kinesis de hecho les reduce la salud a los enemigos. Esto queda mucho más claro al comprobar la reacción de los Crawlers, los cuales mueren al arrojarles algunos objetos. *Los Necromorfos que están fingiendo estar muertos no son afectados por el Kinesis; utilizar el Módulo de Kinesis sobre cuerpos sospechosos puede revelar Necromorfos en espera de emboscar al jugador. El Kinesis no parece afectar a los seres vivos, pero puede ser sólo una decisión de jugabilidad. Esta conclusión es apoyada por una escena en particular en Extraction, donde McNeill utiliza Kinesis para recuperar a Lexine después de ser lanzada desde una plataforma por una válvula en mal estado. *Aunque el rango del Kinesis es mejorable en Dead Space, esto no se cumple en Dead Space 2. Mejorar el Kinesis es parte de mejorar tu RIG, y esto aumenta el daño hecho a través del empalamiento. *El Kinesis también es útil entregando una gran ayuda al combatir a los Brutes. Cuando logres cortarte uno de sus brazos o piernas, el Brute comenzará a lanzar bombas orgánicas. Así que mira de frente al Brute y apunta, y cuando comience a lanzarte las bombas orgánicas, usa el Kinesis para detenerlas y enviárselas de vuelta. Entre tres y cinco "devoluciones" serán suficientes para despacharlo, de esta manera gastarás menos munición. Trivia *Debido a que Dead Space usa el Motor de Juego de The Godfather, los objetos lanzados cuentan con física, por lo que cualquier objeto arrojado tendrá incorporado un arco balístico en su trayectoria, así que el jugador deberá tomar esto en cuenta al lanzar objetos para mutilar o matar enemigos. También debe recordar que los objetos arrojados se toman un tiempo en viajar, por lo que es mejor lanzarlos desde poca distancia (exceptuando contenedores explosivos, por razones obvias). *El arco balístico mencionado arriba es más notorio al luchar contra la Gnosis Colectiva en Dead Space. Los jugadores se darán cuenta, al lanzarle contenedores explosivos hacia las costillas, que éstos caen demasiado pronto si se apunta directamente a la criatura. *El Módulo de Kinesis crea al menos tres colores de energía diferentes. El módulo de Karrie Norton emite rayos de color naranja, los módulos de Dead Space y Dead Space: Extraction emiten rayos blancos, y los módulos en Dead Space 2 emiten rayos de color índigo. La razón de estas variaciones se desconoce, pero podría ser simplemente porque el color del rayo depende del modelo de Módulo de Kinesis en particular. *En Dead Space (móvil) uno puede darse cuenta de que el Módulo de Kinesis de Karrie Norton es más débil que los que utilizan los personajes de los otros juegos; se tarda más tiempo en recuperar objetos lejanos, y arrojar objetos contra superficies sólidas o enemigos apenas causa daños. Esto puede ser tan sólo el resultado de opciones de diseño, y no que ella tenga realmente un módulo más débil. *Existe un Logro/Trofeo en Dead Space 2 llamado "Going the Distance". Se puede desblquear al atravesar a un enemigo y lograr que vuele 17 metros y se clave en una superficie. Otro Logro/Trofeo, "Skewered in Space", requiere romper una ventana de descompresión empalando a un Necromorfo vivo en ella. Otro Logro/Trofeo, "Taste of your own Medicine", requiere empalar a un Slasher vivo en una superficie utilizando una cuchilla de Slasher. *Extrañamente el ícono de G.R.I.P tiene un magneto dibujado, siendo que el Kinesis es capaz de mover materiales no magnéticos, como personas y libros. Lo más probable es que el magneto esté ahí, a modo de indicación para los jugadores y los PNJs de que el objeto puede moverse utilizando Kinesis. Imágenes kinesis 1.jpg|Ilustración que indica que una estructura o aparato requiere ser movido mediante el uso del Módulo de Kinesis kinesis 2.jpg|El Módulo de Kinesis en acción. Se aprecia cómo la descarga recubre la mano izquierda de Isaac. kinesis 3.jpg|Aplicacion del Módulo de Kinesis: moviendo el carro con la Efigie Roja a través de los rieles. kinesis 4.jpg|Otro uso del Módulo de Kinesis, en este caso mover un contacto para accionar un mecanismo. kinesis 5.jpg|Isaac obteniendo el Módulo de Kinesis después de piratear una máquina que utiliza esta herramienta en Dead Space 2. Nótese cómo el color del Módulo varía entre Dead Space y Dead Space 2, ya que claramente se puede ver que aquí éste brilla de un color índigo-azul, y en Dead Space brilla de color blanco. en:Kinesis Module Categoría:Tecnología Categoría:Armas